darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LDR
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 Greetings Hi, thanks for your contributions to Darthipedia. I seen you've been busy editing your userpage. While this is allowed, it's requested that you use the "show preview" button before you save, thus allowing you to make any necessary corrections before saving. You edited it, from what I see, 13 times before making your final correction. When you make all of these edits, it fills the , making it difficult for other users to see recent edits. This makes me sad. Please don't make me sad. Please use the show preview button from now on. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. Thank you very much and have a Darth-tastic day. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:06, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Source — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Me again You're making me very sad. Please don't make me sad. Please read this, this, this, this, this, , and before you continue editing. Oh yeah, and this. All of it. Those appear to be the area your lacking knowledge of. You're giving off the appearance of not knowing anything about wikis, but I know that's not true because of what you said on your userpage ("I know mostly everything."). Thank you very much and have a Darth-tastic day. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 05:50, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Warning You've made me very depressed. I see you're not signing all of your messages with ~~~~. Please do so or I'll be forced to stick the Wookiee on you. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 06:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Source+License Hey, me again. Please provide a source and correct license for this or they will be deleted. Additionally, Template:Attack of the Clones is not a correct license for Image:464px-Jango OS TPB.jpg. You're gonna have to do better than that. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 06:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) blocked Hey, not Geeky this time but "the Wookiee". You have been blocked for 2 weeks. That will give you enough time to read up on our policies most of which Supergeeky1 has already posted on your talkpage, furthermore most if not all your contributions will be deleted by me. See you in two weeks. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:09, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Multiple accounts Hey LordDeathRay, it has come to my attention that you are the same user as Darth Revis. This is not allowed by our policies. Please choose one account you wish to contribute with on this wiki and I'll redirect that other account to it. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Listen TO me I redirected the other account to this one. I also blocked you for one month for the abusive and commanding tone you chose to use on my talkpage, that does not amuse me, I asked you a normal question in a civil manner and the way you answered me pisses me off, and you do not want to piss me off! The next time you show this kind of behaviour will also be the last time. Have a nice vacation. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Quite simply put, the articles in question have lacked enough humor or relevance to stay on the wiki. It was mutually decided that deleting them would be the best option. If there had been more redeeming content within the articles, they would have simply received an template. If you decide that you would like to expand upon these deleted articles, feel free to contact either myself or one of the other admins and we'll be glad to move these articles to a sub-page. Cheers! — 'SG ' 'needed''' 03:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC)